A whole new world to come
by SwedishTwilightFreak
Summary: This story is about young Bella, who is an orphanage and leave that place,and on her travel, what will happen? Read it and you will know : Review nice please : This is my first fanfic, so please be nice :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The runaway

" I never given much thought of how I would die, but to die in the place of someone i loved.. Seems like a good way to go"

BPOV

I was alone, my parents died when I was just 3 years old. Well it will ago, so to say. I'm 14 know and i'm still in an orphange.

I was bored, and no-one likes me at all. I'm an outsider, just because I'm different. I like to be alone tho, when i don't really care about the people around me, and here, well they are odd, freaky persons. I still believed that some one would want me. But I guess not.

So I have a plan, I'm going to run away, leave this place and I will do it very soon, not weeks anyway.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan by the way. I have always wanted a family, just to have someone to care about me, to love me, and maybe fall in love. Yeah, love, I haven't been inlove tho, don't know what its like or anything. I have read about it, and I wanna feel it, like they do in the books and one more thing, I don't want to have just an ordinary guy. He has to be different, understand me and be careering.

"Boys and girls, food time" Angela shouted from downstairs. Angela was one of the older kids here, well she sort of lived here, she didnt want to leave. She was the only one I really rely on. She was like a bigger sister to me, but still, she wasnt really my family. I would miss her the most. But i knew what I had to do.

"Angela, what is it for lunch today" I asked.

"Macaroni and cheese. Is it good enough for you, young lady?" Angela said and laughed.

"Yeah, of course it is. I´m starving." I told her.

The other kids were just staring at me, I wasn´t really comfortible being around them, but I wanted to be able to talk with Angela.

But it was good to eat some food, since I was hungry like hell. And I was planning my run away, but there is one problem, I don´t know how I´m going to make it. But the easy way should be the best. This night maybe, yeah this night I will do it.

[Midnight the same day]

I packed all of my stuff in a bag, toothbrush, hairbrush and clothes I would need, since I didnt know where I was going, no one would miss me and I wouldn´t miss them. Everyone was a sleep, and this was my time, if I was about to do this I had to do it now.

I was going down the stairs, and went to the kitchen to grab some food, cause I didn´t know if I were able to buy anything. I got some money on me that I have saved for this runaway. When I had packed some food I was ready to go. I was heading for the frontdoor, I had told myself not to look back.

I reached for the doorknob, I was afraid to get caught and grounded. But when I had open the door, I stepped out as fasted as I could and closed the door behind me.

I started to walk out on the road, into the woods so no-one would found me. Alaska was good so no-one could find me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first meeting

BPOV

It was almost 4 in the morning, and I had been walking around in the woods for hours, so I was really tired at this moment. So I decided to take my jacket and bag and put it down on the ground and laid down on it. It was so cold at the moment, but I was so tired so I fell asleep really quick.

(Late afternoon the next day)

- Oh my god, I have slept all day. I thought for myself  
It had been so cold when I was a sleep so I could barely feel my legs, so I stayed still for awhile, hearing things in the woods, scary, frightening things. I wondered how long I would be out here and where I should go. And I realized that I had been away from the orphanage for almost a day now. Do they miss me? Do they even know I´m gone? Well when I laid there I could start to feel that my stomach was rumbling, so I decided to take something to eat from my bag.

I was still very cold out here, I didn´t like the cold that much, but I have to stand it ´cause I can´t go back now.

I really wish that someone would find me out here and want to have as their child.

EPOV (Esme)

- Carlisle, I´m thinking about going out to hunt before going back to Forks. Do you want to come with me? I asked.  
- No, you can go if you want to, but I can come with you if you really want me to? Carlisle said.  
- Well, It would be nice to have you with me. I said smiling.  
- Well, okay, I´ll come with you then.

We was in Alaska visiting the Denali´s, they were like our family. But it was only me and Carlisle here, the kids where at home, they didn´t really want to come here.

(Out hunting)

It was a lot of animals here in Alaska. But as we where out hunting, I saw something in the woods. I stopped for awhile and got the smell of a human.

- Carlisle, do you get the scent that I get?  
- A human?

- I think so, should we take a look? The person might be hurt or something?

BPOV

I heard someone coming, what if it is an animal. I got a bit scared but I stayed very still.  
I saw two persons coming out from the woods, human. So I was relieved that it wasn't something else that was hitting my way.

- Hello young lady. What are you doing out here? The man asked me.

- Well, I don´t have any place to go, who are you?

- Oh, I´m sorry, I´m Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, we were out on a walk and we saw you and wondered why you are out here.

- I´m Bella, and i´m here because I don´t want to be an orphaned anymore. I want to find a family.  
- You don´t have a family, you poor child. The women said very upset.  
- No, I don´t. So I ran away to find it on my own.

We sat down and talk for awhile, they were really sweet and nice to me. And they were so beautiful. I wished I was too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A new beginning

CPOV

I felt sorry for this young girl named Bella. She was so cute, how could no-one want her?

I didn´t understand it, I could feel that she was a lonely but strong girl. To run away like that is strongly done. But for her to be alone in the woods didn´t seem to be a option for me.  
And Esme liked her a lot and so did I. We had been talking for about four hours now. And I could understand her more than ever. And I believe the kids would like her.

"Carlisle, what do you think about taking Bella with us? If she wants to?" Esme said.  
"Why not? What do you say Bella? Do you want to follow us to Forks and become one of us? To have your own family? We like you a lot and I don´t think you should be walk around here all by yourself?" I asked.  
"Me? One of your family? Are you the only ones?" Bella said.

"No we got five children, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. They would like you a lot." Esme said.

BPOV

They wanted me to come with them. They want me to be their child. I couldn´t say how happy I was. They were all I been looking for.

"Of course I want to come with you. Please, let me come with you" I said happily.

"Come on, we have to be moving back to take the car to Forks, it´s a long way back and you look really tired." Carlisle said.

We started to walk to a beautiful house, it wasn´t so long to walk. And they carried my bags for me. And a shiny black car was standing out. It was beautiful. Me and Esme stayed outside when Carlisle said bye to their friends. They told me that they were leaving to day, so it was no problem. I thought I came in the middle or something.

Carlisle got back very fast and we got in to this shiny black car. And the speed was incredible.  
It was late and I was really tired. I couldn´t believe it that I was going with Carlisle and Esme to Forks, that they wanted me as their family.

"Bella, how do you feel?" Esme asked.  
" I´m tired, but I´m fine, better then fine actually, I´m so happy"  
"We are happy too, you are the best thing we have met on this vacation" Esme said.

"How come that you wanted me? Can I call you mom and dad?" I said.  
"Of course you can. And we wanted you because you are a sweet kid, and alone and because we couldn´t just leave you out there. And also because we like you like you were our own" Carlisle said with a smile.  
"Exactly, Bella. You can call me mom. And you are a beautiful girl. Why wouldn´t anyone have you." Esme said with sadness in her voice.

"Thanks, mom and dad." I said and fell asleep.

EPOV (Esme)

"She is adorable when she is sleeping. Carlisle, we have to tell her soon. She doesn´t know."  
"I know, Esme. But let her sleep now. We are in Forks in one hour. Let´s talk with the others also"

I was thinking about how she would react on the facts that we are not human. But I loved her like my own daughter and I don´t want her to leave. But we have to do it soon, so she know.

We were driving into the drive-way to our house in Forks. Bella was still sleeping. Carlisle went to pick her up and walked her into the house.

"Everyone, be quiet so you don´t wake your new sister." Carlisle said in a low voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*I´m sooooo sorry that i haven´t updated earlier 

So you all know, bella has arrived to the cullens house. And she doesn´t know that they are vampires. Give me some ideas please  *

APOV (Alice)

Oh my god, we got a new sister. But hey, she smells like human? Why didn´t I see this one coming? When Carlisle said that we had a new sister we all stood very still. She was beautiful, brown long hair, soft skin and yes a human.

"But Carlisle, what about Jasper?" Rose said.  
"I-I can make it, but she will become one of us right?" Jasper said.  
"She doesn´t know yet, she was alone in the woods, she doesn´t have any parents." Esme said.  
"Shh, you are waking her up. I´m going to put her in the bed." Carlisle said.

"What´s wrong with Edward? What have you done with him?" Esme said in high voice.  
"What?" Emmett shoot.  
Everyone turned to see Edwards face, he was frozen, just standing there.

"Edward, what´s wrong?" I asked.  
"N-N-Nothing" he said and run out though the door.

CPOV

"Can anyone tell me what´s wrong with my son? Alice?" Carlisle said  
"I don´t know, he wasn´t like this before you came home." Alice answered

Edward´s reaction wasn´t anything I have seen in my life. He haven´t reacted like this with anyone, not a human or vampire. What was it with Bella that made him react like this?

"I´m running after him" Alice said  
"No, Alice leave him alone for awhile, he´ll be back." Carlisle said

I was afraid he wouldn´t, but if I knew Edward as well as I thought, he would be back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV (Edward)

Who is this girl? She makes me go insane. Her smell, her beauty, everything about her makes me feel weird. I don´t know what she is, she isn´t like all the other girls, human girls, not even like the vampire girls. I have to go back and face the pain she is putting me through.

I think I should hunt first and then run back, in case she makes me loose control of myself.

I kept on thinking on my way back, why I got this feelings inside of me.

I was early morning, what if she is awake now? How can I face her?

"Edward, you are back" Alice screamed when I got inside the door

"Yes, Alice, I´m back. Is she awake?" I asked

"No, she is still sleeping. Why? Edward, what happened?" She said.

Then the whole family was there, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Jasper.

"Well, I have some things to explain. Right?" I said

"Yes, young man, you have to explain yourself" Esme said

"Well lets sit down then" I said.

We all sat down and I could hear all there thoughts, time to explain everything.

"First, I´m sorry I ran away, but the thing is, this girl. Her smell, her look, everything. She makes me go nuts. She is irresistible, I don´t know why I can feel it now, ever since you walked through that door, I could feel her sent and she made me feel weird. So that´s what happened. I think that Jasper will handle this better then myself." I said.

"Edward, are you falling in love that fast with a girl?" Emmett said and laughed

"Shut up, Em" I moaned.

"Edward, I think you feel something strong for this girl, but you don´t know what yet. Give her sometime to show you what you are really feeling." Carlisle said with a smile.

"But, you haven´t told her about us being.. you know?" Rose said.

"No Rose, we haven´t" Carlisle said.

"Everyone be quiet, our young human is on her way here. She is awake" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The new family and Bella

BPOV

"Hello and god morning everyone" I said, I was really shy. Fourteen eyes were looking at me.

What if the other children didn´t like me at all? The youngest guy seemed to hate me already, he was staring me down.

"God morning, Bella! Did you sleep okey?" Esme said and hugged me.

"Yeah, I really did, mom" I said and smiled and hugged my new mother.

"Bella, these are your siblings, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward" Carlisle said.

"Hello everyone, I´m Bella, I hope you don´t mind being my sisters and brothers." I said and smiled.

Edwards was his name, he was staring at me, he didn´t like me. I knew it. I felt sad.

"Bella, what´s wrong?" Jasper said.

"What? No, Jasper, nothing. I´m just tired." I told him, but it was a lie.

"No, I can see it´s something. Come on tell us" Jasper insisted.

"Well, If I can get some breakfast first" I said smiling.

"Oh, sorry, honey, of course" Esme said.

I ate my breakfast in silence, while everyone was waiting for me to tell them what was wrong.

"Okey, well, it feels like someone in this room doesn´t like me at all" I said in a sad voice.

"What?" Rose screamed.

"Who, Bella?" Esme said.

"I know who" Edward said.

Everyone turn to look at Edward.

EPOV(Edward)

This girl was crazy, how could she know what I felt or did I show it so good?

"Yes, she means me I guess. Do you, Bella?" I said

"Ehm, well, yes. You are staring at me? Why don´t you like me?" Bella said.

"I-I-I do like you." I said stammering.

"Edward, I´ll take it from here." Carlisle said.

"What´s wrong? Bella said.

"Nothing, sweetie. Well you are new to the children and they don´t know how to react. But they want to get to know you better. How can anyone not like you?" Carlisle said.

EmPOV (Emmett)

"I have to ask you, Bella. How old are you?" I asked

"I´m fourteen" Bella answered.

"Okey, so how come you don´t have any parents?"

"Oh, well, they died when I was three years old. I don´t really know what happened to them. I have heard that they were killed. But I don´t know for sure." Bella answered with sadness in her voice.

Bella was really a sweet kid, I hoped that she wouldn't leave us when she got to know what we really are, to the pail faces.

"Rose, I think we should go out for a walk in the woods. Okey?" I said.

"Yes, of course, we will be back later. Maybe we can get to know each other better, Carlisle?" Rose said.

"Yes, it sounds like a good idea." Carlisle said.

"Hey, Guys, can I come with you?" Jasper said.

"Of course, Jasper" Emmett said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

True talent

APOV

I thought I could spend some time with Bella since I was out hunting 3 days ago.

"Hey, Bella, do you want to watch tv or play some games? Or do you like to sing? We got singstar" I said smiling.

"I love singing. So why not?" Bella said.

So we decided to sing for awhile even though I sucked. But maybe I could bet her.

The first song we sang was Avril lavigne – I´m with you.

MAN! This girl was awesome. She can really sing, she is amazing. I got like 5620 points and she got 9200 points. GOSH!

"BELLA,YOU ARE AWESOME!" I screamed

"oh thanks" Bella said in a shy voice.  
"Do you want to sing one song for yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" Bella said.

"I wanna sing Atomic Kitten – Eternal flame" Bella said.

"Sure, why that song if I can ask?" I asked

"Well it´s about love, and I haven´t got closer to love than this song." Bella said.

"oh okey" I said and put on the song.

Close your eyes

Give me your hand, darlin'

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Or am I only dreaming

Is this burnin' an eternal flame

I believe

It's meant to be, darlin'

I watch you when you are sleeping

You belong with me

Do you feel the same

Or am I only dreaming

Is this burnin' an eternal flame

Say my name

Sun shines trough the rain

Of all life so lonely

And come and ease the pain

I don't wanna lose this feeling

Ooh

Call my name, call my name, call my name, call my name, call my name

Say my name

Sun shines trough the rain

Of all life so lonely

And come and ease the pain

I don't wanna lose this feeling

Ooh woo ooh

Close your eyes

Give me your hand, darlin'

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming

Or is this burning an eternal flame

Close your eyes

Give me your hand, darlin'

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Or am I only dreaming

Or is this burning an eternal flame

Close your eyes

Give me your hand, darlin'

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Or am I only dreaming

Or is this burning an eternal flame

OH MAN, if I could I would cry right now. I noticed that the whole family was standing beside me after a few seconds through the song. She was so talented, even Edward was standing there frozen.

When the song was over she took one step and saw us all standing there frozen. She blushed and we started to give her applause.

"Oh thank you all" Bella said smiling.

"Wow, you got talent, my child" Carlisle said.

"Yes, you are a real talent, Bella" Esme and Rose said at the same time.

"WOOOOHOOO" Emmett just screamed out.

"Edward, say something" Alice said

"Gosh, you are really good, Bella" He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

What they really are. To the pail faces.

EPOV (Esme)

Everyone, Bella have finished her dinner. Let´s gather in the livingroom now. Time for some family time.

I was so scared, it was time to tell Bella what we really are. And not lie to her anymore, what will she say. Will she run away? Will she hate us?

BPOV

Well, I was about to learn more about my family. And they are about to learn more about me. This will be really exiting. I was siting in the sofa with Alice and Edward by my side.

"Bella, is there anything you want to tell us about you first?" Carlisle said.

"Well, you know almost everything, I was an orphange before you found me. I ran away, 'cause no-one liked me there and I lost my parents at three years old. That´s pretty much me." I said.

CPOV

This was harder then I thought it would be. But it has to be done, and we have to do it know.

So she can decide what she wants to do.

"Bella, we haven´t been fully honest with you. We aren´t really the persons you think we are. Well we are the ones we say we are. But, gosh it´s hard. We aren´t human, Bella" I said.

"What? I don´t understand?" Bella said

"Bella, don´t get afraid please" Jasper said.

He tried to get control over Bella so she would feel calm.

"We are not like other people, Bella. But in a good way. We don´t hurt people." I said.

"Then what are you?" Bella said

"Bella, listen to me" Edward said.

She seemed very calm when Edward was speaking with her. Jasper could feel that too.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me, Bella?" Edward said.

"Yeah, if you will tell me what´s going on?" Bella said.

"Yes, Bella I will do that, Come on" Edward said gently.

I was happy when Bella felt safe with Edward. They might get along.  
Everyone seemed to feel the same thing when Bella and Edward was leaving.

EPOV (Edward)

[out in the woods a few minutes later]

"What was all that about? What was dad talking about, Edward?" Bella asked.

"Listen, Bella. They love you, we all do. In fact. We want you to know the truth. And haven´t you notice anything different between you and us?" I said

"Like what?" She said confusing.

"Do we eat like you do? Do we drink like you do?" I said.

"Well no, not that I have seen." She said.

"Listen. We don´t drink, eat or sleep. Bella, we aren´t human. Do be afraid." I said.

"Come on, Edward, just tell me. I´m not afraid, not when i´m around you." She said.

"We are not like other family´s. We are vampires, Bella. We aren´t related to each other at all. Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose, Carlisle and Emse are a couple. They became couples when they became vampires, Rose saved Emmett, Carlisle saved me and Esme. And Alice saved Jasper from being a vampire who kills humans. We only hunt animals. We don´t take blood from humans."

"So, you are a vampire? Why did they adopt me then?" Bella said

"Bella, we wont hurt you. Carlisle and Esme are nice persons. They adopted you because you were alone. We are not making you to become one of us, I don't even know if they want you to be a vampire, they just like you, and want you to be in our family. And I like you, I want you to stay."

"Then why did you stare at me like that then?" Bella said

"Your smell, your beauty, you are making me crazy. I can´t read you mind, I don´t know what you are thinking. Yes, Bella, I can read minds. But you are a mystery for me" I said

"So, if I get this right, you and the others are vampires, you can read minds, but not mine?" Bella said.

"Exactly." I said

We started to go back to the house in silence. What was she thinking?


	9. READ ME PLEASE!

_**Please please, review please, give me ideas, tell me what you think. **__**I really want to know :) Hope you like the novel. Its my first one and I hope you will enjoy it. I hope you will review a lot, I really need it.**_

Thanks for reading my novel. 

_**And please feel free to send an message here on fanfiction. :)**_

_**- SwedishTwilightFreak**_


End file.
